By Candlelight
by xRainbowPebble
Summary: She didn't expect the complicated. Definitely did not expect a vampire clan to, well quite literally, clashed into her while she was heading to Forks to stay with her beloved uncle. She doesn't know what to do. But a few things she is sure of: the dashing and charming doctor is always in her mind, the Volturi who wants to contain her because of her unique ability. Carlisle/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Departure and the Snatch

"You know Isabella and I don't get along very much, so _why_ are you asking me to stay with her in Forks?" I tapped my foot impatiently against the car's interior. I cringed at the thought of having to move from the-oh-so-busy New York to Forks. A boring town, in a boring state, with my boring cousin.

"Nerissa, what are you saying?" my mother glowered at me, "I don't know why you must speak so ill about your cousin." She sighed, putting the mini-van to a stop at the red light.

"Well, if she didn't make my life so miserab—"

"...Nerissa, you are obviously jealous that your cousin found someone to be smitten with." my mom clearly stated, added with a giggle. "You silly child."

Disgust washed over me, as if I would be jealous of her! Honestly, I want nothing to do with her! Ever since she stole _him _away from me, my life has been a complete wreck. Moving to a new town, a new state, forced to make new friends, struggling with the social food chain. It's all her fault. Damn her. Damn her, damn her precious curled locks, damn her petite figure, damn her quiet personality, and damn her naiveté that got his attention.

I aimlessly jabbed my pencil into my notebook.

_Things I heard about Bella:_

_1. __She got married.__2. __She married her boyfriend.__3. __Her boyfriend's name is Edward.__4. __She met her boyfriend during high school.__5. __The family is rich.__6. __She married young._

_Therefore, in conclusion, Bella is in love with her boyfriend's money and decided to get married. Any other thoughts? She is a gold-digger. _

A smirk slowly formed. But it was quickly diminished of the thought of _him_. Trying to upset my mother even more, I boldly exclaimed, "She didn't even invite us to her freakin' wedding!"

My mother—let out an irritated sigh and pursed her lips, and began breathing. "Nerissa, honestly, why do you hate Bella so much?"

I took a moment to really think, what she did to me, happened years ago, and in my childhood. It was indeed stupid of me to withhold a grudge against Isabella. I kept quiet, I decided to submit my resignation, and I knew I could not win an argument against my mother. "Just drop me off at the airport." I murmured.

She nodded, approvingly, might I add.

I rested my head against the windshield; however, the road was bumpy, causing my head to thump against the thick glass. Annoyed, I raked my hands through my dark hair. I firmly pressed down on the key and the transparent barrier was diminishing. A thick and heavy wind blew into my face, causing a faint whistling. I looked directly in the reflection; _Objects in mirror are closer than they appear. _

She was staring back at me, light chestnut orbs faintly indicated curiosity tinted with rebellion. Her raven-hair glided down slowly to fitting her face frame, which was oddly in a form of a heart. Creases etched upon her brow as she wrinkles her nose, she was mixed. She had oriental blood within her, blended into her bloodstream, thus creating a hybrid.

I felt irritated, and compelled to smash the mirror into bits. I looked like myself, Nerissa Young, a confident eighteen year old that was going to Harvey Mudd in California.

I scowled, it's always Bella's fault, and I _always_ have to babysit her, honestly. This is getting ridiculous. I let the anger seized my mind and heart, memories flooded, flashbacks of me saving Bella rapidly appears. It will never happen again.

I clench my fists hoping I won't break anything in the car.

I looked ahead and smirked, _here I come, **cousin**_.

"Do you have your passport?" my mom urgently inquires as I started towards the line to check in. The place was crowded, as to be expected, it was nearing the end of December. The air was crisp and filled with tiny flakes. It sickened me to think that I would miss the festivities of my beloved New York.

I gave a half-smile, all trace of anger gone, "Yeah mom, I've got just about everything."

She halts walking, "Well, what did you forgot?" She fidgets, preparing to make a mad dash. I laughed and shifted my backpack to one side of my shoulder. Using my free-hand I pulled her into an embrace.

"A hug from my mom." I murmured.

She wraps her delicate arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Good luck and _try_ to be nice to your cousin." She placed heavily emphasis. I cringed, and kept silent, knowing if I made her that promise, I'll break it within a few seconds of reuniting with Bella.

I stepped out of the affectionate moment and gave a smile. She placed both hands on my shoulders and gave a gentle push, "If there's anything you need, call."

The thick air immediately engulfs and penetrates my lungs. My sense of smell goes numb as everything smelled like fresh dew. It was only in the afternoon yet the skies were grey and I traced the outline of glass while watching the next plane take flight. The fingertips sting from the cold, and begins to lose heat.

I started towards the exit with a phone pressed to my ear, it was already in the progress of dialing, trying to connect to Charlie.

"I'm sorry, the number that you are trying—"

I slammed my phone shut and fumbled to get it into my pocket. "Woah there!" I let the phone slipped as I bumped into something solid. "I'm so sorry..." I trailed off as I met red rubies staring down at me. Pale sunshine locks formed neatly within her sharp lean shape.

_Pain_. The instant shock sent enomorous voltage towards my body, and then it switched to a hot fiery heat that began to burn away my skin, I writhered in pain, "S—stop!" The pain, the hurting was unbelivable, my clothes clung onto my body as I continued to release sweat, however, it did not ease the pain and my thoart were becoming partch, craving for liquid to quench my thirst. I let a scream, and noticed how rapidly I was shaking on the cold pavement of the airport.

"Jane, stop it." A thoarty hissed let out.

"What? I'm not doing it," my eyes peered at the girl, as she let a sneer etched upon her face, "but I'm enjoying this." My breathing became hitched as I started to heave.

"Someone call the paramedics!"

"No need to panic! I am a doctor." A man cloaked in a tight black suit began to apporach me, holding his hands up, trying to stop the mayhem as people scrambled to see what is happening.

"Quickly, to the private jet." I felt my body go limp as strong, steel arms wrapped around me as he gently allowed my head to rest on his shoulder and lifted myself from neck to legs. I allowed myself to thank him through the heavy breathing as the pain began to fade.

He grunted, "I don't think you should thank me just yet." As he shifted his eyes on mines, his chocolate eyes began to change colors, to dark creamy blood.

I closed my eyes, my body is already the state of fatigue and could not hold out any longers, then I drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

_**Gah, this is going to be a difficult write, anyway, I would like to pass on my appreciation to my friend, Jelly. She's giving me ideas on improving my writing. **_

_**I'd also like to (with much enthusiasm and love) thank my friend, Ms. Politeness for being my beta reader and editor, if only you could just write my essays. **_

Chapter Two

**Fire**.

Intensive heat that nearly rot away the silky flesh. The flames flicked and licked in anticipation; it wanted to create pain. The villagers scowled, to their dismay, the fire had yet not consumed my brother and I.

_No matter, our death shall make things tremendously easier for our mother, _I thought warily, _the only thing I regret is that it seems Hell shall be welcoming both Alec and I_.

I only stared quietly, I wish not to cry. It would sadden my twin, my other half. "At least, we know that mother loves her deeply," I spoke softly, loud enough for Alec to hear.

Sweat formed at his brow, but I could detect a smile as he replied, "That she did, Jane, that she did." I felt fingers intertwined it with mines. He was trying to comfort me; he was lying to me. Deep down, I knew that mother hadn't loved us. She tried, but it even for her, it was hard.

I murmured incoherently, as I stared into the eyes and faces of the living. It was looking at shades of black and blue, their tunics were all worn and patched unevenly. The plague had yet to have done its worse.

"Yes. I do believe that she'll be here. Mother shall say goodbye, don't worry," Alec responded, my left sleeve was slowly burning away, black ashes formed at the hem of my pastel blue dress, nipping it away.

The village was small, only a total of 12 houses are sustainable for the living. It was an old, old town. Straws used for as a sheltering roof was beginning to thin, barely keeping the inside dry. Patches of grasses could only be found near the lake, a bottomless pit of water. I thought the town was dreary, like the people.

The people themselves had dark circles forming under their own eyes and their hair reminded me of Medusa's coiled snakes. Their bad features heightened as they circled the dancing fire. Everyone was watching, from the elderly to newborn children. They watched with amusement and satisfaction. They wanted us to die.

They're the monsters.

I continued to search until a frail figured staggered into the front, eyes burning with venom. Her hair was thick and coarse, the brightness of it faded away. Yet her eyes, it was finally living again. Her gown wasn't tattered or ripped anymore; I suppose the town stopped throwing rocks at her. Everyone else swayed away providing mother space while she stood upright, and fierce.

"Mother," I whispered softly. _Had she come to say her farewells? Or perhaps she wanted us back and we could move to a different village, somewhere they'll accept for who we are._

"Alec," she stared at my brother before she shifted her gaze, "and Jane." She spat our names, as if she had drunk something disgusting and with a look of disdain, she smirked. "_My, oh my,_" insanity seeped into her tone, "don't play with _fire_, my beloved children."

"Mother," I shouted over the blaze, "you should head home, your health—"

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" her face, disfigured. "_Mother, you shouldn't do that,_" she spoke in a high-pitched sound, "_Mother, don't do that, your health is crucial._ Darling, the reason I was sick was because of _you_." It was as if her face was truly transformed into something gruesome, shedding skin, sharpened teeth and bloodshot eyes. She looks neither human nor dead.

My heart wrenched at the scene she was committing; the tears were beginning to seize its way out. The façade that I once believed in, it was slipping.

"_Mother, I'm different, is that why the villagers won't come near me?_" she howled with bitter laughter, her lanky form shook. But her demeanor changed; suddenly her eyes viciously tore itself right into me. My stomach lurched; I swallowed the bile coming up. "But of course, _darling,_" my mother seethed, "no one wants near a_ freak_ like you."

Everything was audible to my ears, the cackling of the flames, the crowing of the black birds waiting for rotting flesh, sighs of relief from the villagers and the swaying of the grass. But nothing stood out more than the bitter resentment of my mother.

"Mother," Alec spoke softly, "stop." His hand tightened around my own, I knew what he was trying to say. He was—is there for me. The weight in my heart lightened a bit—I still couldn't breathe properly.

Her eyes directed itself at Alec, "Of course my darling, anything for you." Slowly, she removed her arms from behind. Mother tossed a stone up and hummed. And too quickly for the eye to see, she aimed at Alec.

"No!" I let out a yelped as it came.

His hand never left mine; the sound of the bone being cracked was made. It was slightly above me, she had hit him on the head. As if to prove that my assumption was right, my hair soon became damped as the blood trickled down my cheek, staining it.

"Oh, it seems that the _freaks_ actually bleed red. And here I was going on with the fact that they bleed a different color—perhaps green. Such a ghastly color more suited for them."

I erupted in anger, snarling at them, "You hatred people! All of you."

She continued to muse over the fact and the villagers—no fiends murmured in agreement. I looked up with, hatred pooling in. I wanted them all dead. Dead. No one left alive. No one breathing. How dare they harm my brother? I'll have their entrails stuffed right into their mouths, and their eyeballs burned.

Twisting my bony wrists, I tried to escape. I needed to escape; I wanted my fingers wrapped around her throat.

"Jane—leave it be." Alec still had his hand in mine even though the ropes were tearing at his flesh as well.

Whipping my head towards him, "Are you mad? Have you completely numbed to the pain? They should be the ones feeling _this_. The flames ripping away at their flesh, begging for mercy and suffocate in this pullulated air, waiting for the slowly oncoming death. Not us, Alec. Not. Us. I wish to inflict them pain."

I continued in a harsh whisper as I held my gaze across the villagers, "I want them killed."

Within the middle, I caught his figure. Enveloped into the masses of people, _he_ stood out. He was draped within the darkness and with stunning red eyes that called out angrily yet stoic, "As you wish."

My eyes fluttered open and I began inhaling air rapidly for my taste, which lead to coughing. My head was ringing with a loud bell-like sound.

Bell.

Bella.

I was supposed to be meeting Bella.

The airport.

The little girl.

The indescribable and excruciating pain.

A man with red eyes.

I felt my mind whirled at 55 miles per hour, processing the recent events. And it all came to one question, "Where the hell am I?"

"Oh, so the pet speaks."

My eyes instantly shot up and glared at the owner of the eerie, high-pitched voice. I met with the glossy, detailed doe eyes. She had a condescending air about her, almost a renal atmosphere, and the way the petite girl sat. Yet, I immediately recognized she was no princess in distress. Her superior attitude reminded me of a lioness, ready to pounce. It looked as if she was ready to eat me and then later doing a spot check on her nails for any unwanted human flesh. The image of her devouring me was truly frightening.

The lighting was dim; a candle hovered, creating an illumination of hues of the colors red, yellow and orange. It reminded me of the time I played with fireworks, the ones that brightens up quietly and then lets out an unpredictable sound of a siren going off. I could almost taste the smoke; the tingling feeling on my tongue.

The décor of the room wasn't extravagant, it had teal curtains tied neatly to the sides of the window, and the moon was shining brightly as well as blurred cars passing back. There was a bed, which I'm assuming where I had slumber, laid tightly to the centered top, approximately six feet away from the grey door on the far right.

I stood straight up which wasn't very smart, let me tell you that, because suddenly an overwhelming nauseous feeling came back. It was her. I mean, _her_, her.

Jane, the little girl who was going to die.

"Impossible," I croaked, unable to focus on anything but her. My mouth opened and gave an unpleasant heaved as I dropped to the wooden floor. "You're…supposed..." I kept my head down, if I don't look at her…just maybe. _She doesn't exist. She's dead._

Quicker than I could process, slender, icy fingers grazed against my chin, lifting it up, forcing reality upon me. "What," her eyes darkened; a tremor seeped into my core, "are you talking about, Ms. Lunch?"

"_I'm what?_"

For such a small girl, she sure has a strong grip as she held me up by the collar of my sweater. If I weren't in such a predicament, I would laugh, hard. But I didn't, instead I whimpered in fear and started to sprout inconsistently. She rolled her eyes, clearly exasperated.

"You're….supposed…to…be…_dead_," I started in between chokes, "the stake." The vivid image of a brother and sister burned into my mind—clear as a sunny day, I scrambled to scan my tormentor again.

Though she dressed differently, difference of the eye color and skin, it's still the same tiny girl I saw. _Crap._

In attempts to gain more oxygen, and away from the creepy "ghost", I gave a forceful shove my shaking hands. She didn't budge. Instead, it felt like I was trying to move a boulder, an immovable object. I continued to struggle, borderline thrashing against her with my fists. I yelled out in frustration as my hands slumped to the side, defeated and in pain. "What the hell are you!"

"What. Did. You. Just. Say."

She spoke heavily, gritting as every word utter from her mouth was significantly emphasized. That's when it hit me, an idea, like a meteor hitting a farm house, like how Buddha reached enlightenment, like, oh, hell, you get the gist of it. _I had the upperhand_. She wanted something, that something was information.

I'm not about to give up, even if my physical self is worn and mourning in shame. I looked up into her eyes; not backing down, I gave her what I hope was a look of pure defiance, with a mocking smirk. "I have no idea, what _you_ are _ta_lking about."

I half-expected her to give up and glower at me, thrusting her arms into the air, angry. Rather than throwing a tantrum, she instead, calmly replied with two words, delivered with a smile.

"Isabella Swan."

_Rule number one of fighting against your enemy: _never show any signs of weakness. Any, at all. But that's all she needed, a realization dawning with wide eyes. The devil smiled.

And with that, in a fluid movement she grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking it and pulling it mid-air until I was at _her_ eye-level. Thousands of tiny needles jabbed into my scalp from different angles as I yelped. "Let's go see your family, _now shall we?_"

_Rule number two of fighting against your enemy_: never, ever, please note, scream profanities at them, for once you dropped the F-bomb, you get a swift K-O with a hand hitting the neck.

"Night, night, _pleasant dreaming, _Nerissa Young."


End file.
